Death Wish
by Akira Shion
Summary: Sekarang dia sudah tiada. Orang yang sangat akashi cintai sudah tidak ada disini. Tak akan ada lagi penyemangat untuknya hidup. "Bagaimana aku akan hidup jika tanpa dirimu (name)" tiba tiba... "Meoww ..." Huh? (Akashi x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**DEATH WISH**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own KUROKO NO BASUKE characters... Teh** e...

* * *

Semuanya tlah hilang. Senyum itu, pandangan itu, sentuhan lembut itu, suara itu, tawa itu, dan semua kenangan itu. Semuanya sudah hilang bersama tubuh sang gadis yang nyatanya tlah terkubur jauh di dalam tanah. Akashi memeluk lututnya, terbangun dari mimpi buruk akan kenangan buruk yang penuh darah sang gadis. Ia terisak, mengingat bagaimana sahabat dan calon istrinya itu meninggal. Tak akan ada lagi yang mau menyemangatinya saat bermain basket, tak akan ada lagi yang slalu ada untuk dirinya disaat dia begitu rapuh. Akashi tak pernah merasa selemah ini. Dia slalu berusaha kuat, tapi mengingatmu yang mati ditangannya tlah menghancurkan dinding pembatas yang sudah ia buat bertahun tahun hancur berkeping keping. Dia semakin erat mencengkeram sebuah syal berwarna merah. Syal hadiah pemberian Akashi untuk dia yang hanya miliknya seorang. Sudah tepat setahun semenjak kejadian orang-yang-paling-Akashi-sayang tlah hilang dari dunia. Yah, kau meninggal setahun lalu tepat pada tanggal ini."bagaimana aku akan hidup tanpamu...?" Akashi kembali terisak. Kejadian kejadian itu seolah terus berputar di otaknya.

* * *

Flashback

Kau adalah seorang gadis lemah yang nyaris 7 tahun hidupmu kau habiskan dirumah. Orang tuamu terlalu takut kau akan menyakiti dirimu lagi jika kau ada di luar sana. Terlebih tak ada yang akan melindungimu. Saat itu kau tinggal di rumah sendiri. Orang tua? Mereka slalu terlalu mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding putri sendiri. Menyakitkan bagimu, dipaksa tinggal di rumah sementara dirumah sendiri tak ada orang satupun selain dirimu dan pembantumu. Membuat kau merasa begitu kesepian, dan kehilangan emosimu sendiri. Kau tak menangis, tak tersenyum, tak takut, tak ada apa apa. Hanya... Emotionless.

Tiba tiba orang tuamu pulang. Menyuruhmu segera berganti baju karna akan ada yang bertamu hari ini. Kau hanya menurut karna dirimu mengerti maksud mereka. Pasti itu adalah orang orang yang akan mengikat masa depanmu. Apa maksudnya? semalam tanpa sengaja dirimu menangkap pembicaraan kedua orang tua. Mereka membicarakan tentang pertunanganmu. Yah, mereka berencanaakan menunangkanmu dengan orang yang namanya Akashi. Kau terkrjut tentu saja. Tapi memilih untuk diam. Percuma saja menolak, mereka pasti akan memakai alasan seperti 'kau terlalu lemah jika sendiri. Jika bersamanya kau akan punya pelindung nanti.' 'Kami ingin yng terbaik untukmu' dan bla bla bla lainnya. Tapi, yang jelas kau tau maksud pasti mereka melakukan hal kejam itu, 'untuk hubungan perusahaan dan kepentingan ekonomi mereka.'. Mau tak mau kau hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Setelah berganti pakaian kau menunggu kedatangan para tamu itu. Lama... Laama sekali. Kau bosan. Kau pun akhirnya pergi kesebuah ruangan. Ruangan pribadi yang didalam nya ada sebuah piano besar berwarna putih. Setelah masuk, kau mengambil biola yang ada di atas piano tadi. (Kau anak orang kaya, jadi jangan heran) termenung sebentar. Memikirkan lagu apa yang akan kau mainkan. Kau menaruh ujung biola itu di pundakmu dan mulai menggesek, menghasilkan irama indah nan lembut. Di lantai bawah terdengar beberapa orang yang sedang berbincang. 'Mereka datang' pikirmu.

Tapi kau tak peduli. Kau masih terus menggesekkan biolamu, menikmati irama yang kau buat sendiri. Lagu ...menggema indah di seluruh ruangan. Mungkin orang tuamu mendengarmu bermain. Mereka takkan mengganggumu karna mereka tau kau takkan suka.

Akashi POV

Aku diseret kaasan pergi menuju rumah rekan kerjanya. Aku tak tau apa mau mereka tapi apa daya aku ? Aku hanya bisa menurut. Kami pun sampai di depan sebuah rumah mewah. Aku, tou san dan kaa san di sambut ramah oleh para butler dan beberapa maid di sana. Dan muncul seorang wanita paruh baya memakai pakaian anggun bersama lelaki yang menurutku adalah suaminya. Mereka berbincang bincang dengan orang tuaku.

"Sejurou desu ka?" Tanya tante tante itu padaku. Aku mendongak tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, obasan, ojisan." Sahutku.

"Ara, sopannya. Kau kelihatan seumuran dengan anak kami (y/n)." Tante itu tersenyum. Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Tapi tak terlihat seorang gadis kecil pun sepertiku.

"Doko desu ka?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, dia diatas. Di ruang musik sepertinya. Dia agak pemalu. Kalau kau mau kau bisa pergi keatas dan menemuinya." Jelas sang tante.

"Kau tak apa kan sei? Pergilah bermain dengan anak keluarga Sakuya-san." Perintah kaa-san. Yah mungkin itu ide bagus. Aku bosan kalau hanya bersama orang tua seperti mereka. Palingan juga mau membicarakan pekerjaan.

"Di mana ruang musik nya"

"Kau ke atas saja. Ada pintu khusus berwarna putih emas. Kau langsung saja masuk." Ujar oom oom suami ibu tadi. Aku menggangguk.

"Jaa, shitsureishimasu," aku pun pergi ke lantai atas. Bisa aku lihat dari tangga mereka berempat duduk di sofa sambil bercanda. Aku tak peduli. Apa urusannya dengan bocah umur 8 tahun sepertiku? Aku pun menyusuri lorong lantai dua itu. Rumah ini luas juga . tiba tiba terdengar alunan musik biola di depan sana. Itu pasti dia. Aku terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih seperti penjelasan orang tadi. Aku mengetuk pintu. Tapi tak ada reaksi. Alunan musik itu terus berbunyi, seperti mengacuhkanku. Aku mengetuk lagi lebih keras, tetap tak ada reaksi. Aku menghela nafas lalu memutar kenop dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Aku terdiam. Di depanku ada seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat, berambut panjang putih kebiruan dan gaun one piece berwarna putih. Parasnya cantik sekali, matanya terpejam meresapi indahnya melodi yang ia buat. Ia sepertinya tak sadar aku disana, seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Dia anggun pikirku. Musik ini... Rasanya hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya. Dan bisa kurasakan dadaku berdebar debar. Perasaan apa ini...

Tiba tiba ritme melodinya menjadi lebih cepat. Seolah dia menumpahkan seluruh emosi dan amarahnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti indah sekali. Tunggu... Dia... Menangis? Mataku terbelalak. Tak berapa lama , musik indah nan menegangkan itu melambat dan mulai menyelesaikan iramanya. Setelah selesai, dia menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk, air mata terus bercucuran di paras cantik itu. Dia terlihat agak pucat dan tak ada tanda tanda dia mengeluarkan ekspresi, namun entah sihir apa yang ia berikan pada akashi seijurou sepertiku. Hatiku leleh melihat sang gadis. Dia sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku. Dia menoleh, wajahnya datar, air mata terus mengalir.

"Dare?" Tanya gadis itu.

Aku terdiam, menatapnya dalam. Aku pun menghampirinya meletakkan tanganku di pipi sang gadis itu. Mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Akashi seijurou." Jawabku datar. Dia terbelalak, lalu menunduk. Air mata kembali mengalir, dia mulai terisak . dan entah kenapa melihatnya menangis membuatku sesak. "Kenapa menangis? Sussh... Jangan menangis lagi..." Aku menenangkan. Tiba tiba dia memelukku, aku memeluk balik. Menenangkan dirinya yang terisak dalam dekapanku . entah siapa gadis ini, tapi aku sangat ingin melindunginya. Dia melepaskan pelukan. Masih terisak pelan sambil menunduk kebawah. Sebuah ide pun muncul di kepalaku. Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum. Aku menarik pelan biola dan penggeseknya dari tangan mungil gadis itu. Dia tampak menatapku heran. Aku tersenyum lembut dan mulai memainkan biola putih miliknya. Memainkan sebuah musik yang membuat matanya terbelalak. Sementara aku memainkan biola itu, dia tampak tenang mendengarkan. Beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai memainkannya. Aku menata nafas dulu, mencoba menenangkan hati. Lalu menoleh padanya. Aku membelalakkan mata. Dia... Dia tersenyum lebar dengan mata tertutup. Wajahku memanas tanpa kusadari. Dia manis sekali...

"Hehehe" dia tertawa. Sudut bibirku melengkung ke atas. Dia aneh pikirku. "Arigatou Akashi-san... Itu indah sekali..." Ujarnya malu malu. Aku meletakkan kembali biola itu di atas piano putih lalu duduk di kurai di depan piano itu. Dia ikut duduk di sampingku.. Kami berdua terdiam. Bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Aku pun angkat bicara.

" siapa namamu?" Tanyaku. Dia agak terkejut karna suaraku membangunkannya dari lamunan. Ada garis kemerahan di pipinya. Dia menatapku beberapa detik lalu tersenyum.

"Sakuya (name)" jawabnya. "Eto, arigatou Akashi san. Sudah mau menghiburku." Aku pun mengangguk. keheningan pun kembali terasa di antara kami...

"Ne, akashi-s-"

"Seijurou" potongku. Dia menatap heran. " panggil saja aku Seijurou" sambungku.

"H-hai. Se-seijurou-k-kun." Dia tergagap. Aku tersenyum padanya. Dia seperti malaikat kecil yang turun dari surga dan tiba tiba saja dikenalkan kaasan padaku.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 end...**

 **a-anoo... Go-gomenne minna. Ini ff pertama Kira... :-p jadi kalau ada yang salah hontouni gomenne... Oh ya, RNR please... A-arigatou go-gozaimasu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Wish**

 _ **Warning: Typo, agak baper, OOC (buanget), dan Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya! Tapi cerita ini gueh punya!**_

 **Anoo.. maaf update nya lamaa.. sibuk sekolah hehehe... :P**

 **Aomine: bilang aja kalo males...**

 **Author : urusai baka Ahomine!**

 **Aomine : baka Ahomine?!**

 **Author : humph. Jaa~ ini dia ceritanya~ Douzo douzo~ ^_^**

 **Ahomine : temee!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 Death Wish... on!**

 **My Lord.. My Emperor...**

 **Masih** _ **flashback on**_

Hari demi hari, buan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun telah berlalu. Di waktu yang mereka lalui itu, mereka berdua semakin dekat satu sama lain. Kekuatan persahabatan mereka semakin besar. Begitu pula rasa cinta yang telah bertunas di hati masing masing. Bahkan Akashi sudah tahu kalau dia akan dijodohkan dengan (name). Well, mereka sekarang memang sudah bertunangan sih. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri rasa bahagia yang ada di antara mereka.

Disamping sifat Akashi yang begitu keras, kejam, sadis, dan dinilai tidak berperikemanusiaan /akashi: 'nani?!'/, (name) merasakan Akashi slalu melembut jika bersamanya, selalu perhatian, memberikan kasih sayang, melidunginya, dan slalu ada untuk (name) ketika ia sering jatuh sakit. Terlebih kini orang tua (name) yang sudah pindah keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis dan meninggalkan anak perempuan mereka itu untuk tinggal di Jepang sendiri bersama dengan pembantunya. yah,mereka berani meningalkan (name) karna mereka percaya Akashi akan menemani (name). Dan Akashi sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Kini (name) sudah masuk SMA. Dan dia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan si Tuan Emperor yaitu SMA Rakuzan, keluar dari rumah? Tentu saja lah. Sudah cukup (name) merasa jenuh bertahun tahun harus homeschooling di penjara yang biasanya orang orang panggil 'rumah' itu.

Pagi ini, (name) sudah siap memakai seragam dan jaket hangat (karna musim dingin) lengkap dengan syal merah kesayangannya dan hanya harus menunggu Akashi untuk menjemput. Senyum terus terukir di wajah manis sang gadis.

Reader pov

Ha~hh, sungguh pagi yang indah. Walaupun aku bangun terlalu pagi sih. Haha, biarlah. Hari ini aku senang sekali karna ini adalah hari jadi pertunanganku dan Seijurou yang ke-3. Yup, 3 tahun lalu kami resmi ditunangkan setelah beberapa tahun kami saling kenal. aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Karna aku memiliki Seijurou disisiku. Lelaki yang sangat peduli dan sayang padaku sebesar rasa sayangku padanya. Tapi... entah kenapa aku merasa semua ini akan berakhir secepatnya.

Cepat cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pemikiran bodohku itu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku tahu, meski tubuhku lemah seperti ini, Seijurou akan tetap ada di sampingku sampai ajal menjemput. Tapi kenapa perasaanku...

Greb!

Tiba tiba saja ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Dari baunya saja aku sudah tahu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seijurou? Aku pun tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma tubuhnya. Aroma mint, khas Akashi Seijurou yang paling aku cintai.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa kau sakit, sayangku?" ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng.

"emm, tidak apa apa kok, Sei," aku berbalik dan menangkup pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku tanpa membiarkan dirinya melepaskan tangannya. Wajahnya yang tampan itu tersenyum padaku. Hmm... betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai Seijurou. "ohayou Sei-kun," sapaku agak terlambat. Seijurou menggenggam tanganku yang ada di pipinya dan mencium jariku. Sei...

"Hn, ohayou (name)," dia pun mengecup singkat pipiku.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau benar benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Dia benar benar perhatian...

"Aku baik baik saja, Sayang." Jawabku menenangkannya.

"Hn. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhmu (name)," aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"terima kasih sudah khawatir, Sei. Tapi aku tidak apa apa kok. Lagi pula, kau tau sendiri kan. Bertahun tahun denganmu tubuhku jadi tak seperti dulu?" dia tersenyum. lalu mencium keningku. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan pada kalian kalau tubuhku lemah? Tapi, semenjak aku kenal dan selalu diurus Seijurou, kesehatanku semakin membaik. Yah... begitulah.

"(name), kenapa kau memakai syal ini lagi? Bukankah syal ini sudah tua? Kau tak ingin memakai yang lainnya?" tanyanya tiba tiba ketika melihat syal merahku. Aku mengerjap lalu memandang syal merahku yang di ujungnya ada dua lonceng kecil berwarna emas. Tak lama aku tersenyum lebar. Aku pun melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke leher Seijurou, memeluknya kembali dengan erat. Membuat bunyi cring saat aku bergerak. Memang benar syal ini sudah tua karna diberikan padaku bertahun tahun lalu di hari ulang tahun ku. Yang membuatku terus memakainya adalah orang yang memberikan syal ini. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan suamiku dimasa depan, Akashi Seijurou.

"Tak apa Sei-kun. Kau tahu kan kenapa aku terus memakai syal ini. Syal ini penting untukku Sei. Sepenting dirimu yang memberikannya padaku." Gumamku di perpotongan lehernya. Tanpa menengok pun aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum. seijurou lalu memelukku balik.

"Arigatou (name)" balasnya.

"Ne, Sei-kun."

"hn?"

"Apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa?"

"hari senin" jawabnya singkat. Aku langsung mengangkat kepala, cemberut karna jawaban datarnya. Tapi yang ditatap malah menyeringai.

"mou~ Sei-kun!" teriakku sambil memukul pelan dada bidangnya. Dia hanya tertawa, lalu mengecup keningku, lagi.

"tentu saja aku tahu (name). Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku ingin kau berjanji untuk mendampingiku sampai tua tiga tahun yang lalu," senyumku pun merekah setelah mendengar jawabannya. Rupanya dia ingat. Tak berapa lama tatapannya melembut, mata heterochome-nya yang sangat aku suka menatapku penuh kasih sayang beserta dengan senyumnya yang tampan. Aku terpaku melihatnya. "Aku mencintaimu, My Empress (name)," ujarnya. Aku pun meleleh mendengar ungkapan Seijurou. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan itu, sedangkan aku sebentar lagi akan... tidak tidak. Aku tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, My Lord... My Emperor... Seijurou..." Jawabku ketika wajahnya mendekat. Bibir kami pun bertemu. Bertautan satu sama lain penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tak begitu lama dia mengangkat wajahnya. Masih dengan senyumnya yang menggoda.

"kau sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk bersemangat dan kami pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju mobil Seijurou yang terparkir di halaman depan rumahku.

Selama perjalanan aku terus ada di pelukan Seijurou di dalam mobil. Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin terus bersamanya. Aku menatap tangannya dan tanganku yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Hangatnya tangan Seijurou menjalar di telapak tanganku. Aku mendongak mengamati parasnya yang indah. Pangeranku memang tampan. Seijurou balas menatapku.

"ada apa?" tanyanya.

"kau tampan Sei," ujarku tanpa pikir panjang. Dia menyeringai jahil.

"Tentu saja aku tampan. Kalau aku tak tampan mana mungkin kau menyukaiku kan?" dia mengangkat daguku. Seringainya melebar setelah melihat wajahku memerah.. Apa apaan sih, pede begitu. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku. Seijurou tertawa tipis melihatku. Lalu mengecup bibirku singkat. Eh? "kau manis sekali, _honey_." Ujarnya, membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Aku mengalihakan pandangan, masih cemberut.

"tentu saja lah," jawabku. Dia terkekeh lagi. Aku meliriknya dan sedikit tersenyum. andai aku bisa terus bersamanya dan melihat wajah tampannya tertawa terus seperti itu. Kamisama, ada apa dengan diriku? Kenapa aku begitu merasa Kau akan memisahkanku dengan Seijurou? Tanpa kusadari wajahku sedikit berubah sedih.

"Kenapa kau sedih (name)? Apa kau tak senang bersamaku?" tanyanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Seijurou... andai kau tau apa yang aku rasa...

"Tak apa kok Sei," aku mencoba tersenyum.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, (name). Aku tahu kau sedikit aneh sejak pagi ini. Apa ada yang mengganggumu sayang?" dia membelai pipiku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan pelukan, agak mengejutkan Seijurou.

"Aku hanya berpikir, dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa kau harus terjebak bersamaku dalam pertunangan ini Sei? Kau orang yang sangat sempurna. Kau berhak mendapatkan lebih dari diriku. Tapi meski kau tau itu, kau tetap memilih bersamaku yang lemah ini. Dan aku berpikir, betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkanmu Sei." Jawabku. Dia hanya terdiam sambil membelai suraiku. "Maafkan aku ya Sei. Kalau selama ini aku hanya menyusahkanmu saja. Aku sering sakit sakitan, manja, selalu mengganggumu diwaktu kau sibuk, tak bisa melakukan apapun, dan... dan..." tanpa kusadari air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku. Aku terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Ssst.. jangan berkata begitu (name), aku memilih menerima pertunangan ini memang karna aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu (name) aku tak perduli kau sering jatuh sakit, kau lemah, atau apapun fikiran buruk yang terlintas dibenakmu. Karna dengan begitu, rasa sayang dan cintaku ini akan semakin besar dan aku akan semakin ingin untuk melindungimu sayang. Jadi jangan berkata seolah olah kau akan meninggalkanku," bisiknya sambil membelai suraiku. Aku mendongak. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum tulus yang slalu membuatku meleleh di hadapannya. "aku mencintaimu (name). Hanya kau. Dan kau adalah milikku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk meninggalkanku karna ini perintah." Aku terkikik.

"hn, aku juga mencintaimu Sei. Kau milikku dan aku pun milikmu. Dan aku akan slalu ada di sisimu Sei," gumamku. Sei mendekatkan wajahnya. Hampir saja bibir kami bertemu, mobil sudah berhenti dan sang supir berdehem.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda." Seijurou pun mendongak dan benar saja, beberapa siswa terlihat sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Seijurou keluar terlebih dahulu lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Perlakuan manisnya itu memang mengejutkan untuk seorang Akashi Seijurou. Cukup membuatku ingin tertawa kalau boleh. Hehe... kami pun berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 end..**

 **Maaf ya semuanya. Chapter 2 aku buat bahas masa lalu dulu. Hehehe. Maapin.. :P tehe.**

 **Author baper hehehe...**

 **Gimana gimana? Maaf yaaa kalo ada salah kata atau apa... Author masih bingung nih gimana nyusunnya... review nya yaa minna~... T^T**

 **Oh ya,**

Untuk _**Ury Chan**_ **:** selanjutnya? Hmmm... itu mah Ra-ha-si-a... Tehe... ^^ sabar ya sabaar... tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~ terima kasiiih ^_^

 _ **Zhunie Zoldyck**_ : ya pasti lah... Author emang berencana buat manjangin chapter ini~ jadi yang sabar yaa~~ jangan bosen bosen buat baca dan nge review kay? ;)

 _ **MinervaDesu108**_ : huaaah... T^T arigatou gozaimasu ssu~ padahal itu susah banget loh buat nyusun biar dapet feelnya... Y^Y

 **Daa~n terima kasih karna kalian udah ngeluangin waktu buat nge review cerita yang gak jelas arahnya ini~**

 **See you next chapter~~ *kira* ^_^**


End file.
